Namikaze Clan
by Sean The Silver Flame
Summary: Naruto is blamed in not being able to retreve Sasuke Uchiha and is banished, someone follows him and now seven years later they have returned. NaruSaku SasuHina later Lemons, Cursing, all that good stuff.


**Namikaze Clan**

Hey all this is my new story enjoy and R&R

**Ch1. Depart and Return.**

Two hooded figures walked down the street of Konoha looking from left to right at all it had to offer.

"It's been a long time since last we we're here ne Koishi?" The first a male said.

"Hai a very long time…" The second a female said.

"Ten years man it's good to be back." The man said.

"Is it…?" The woman said questioningly.

"Ne koishi it's ok we'll do this as long as were together, right?" man said putting his hand out to the girl who took it as the walked off towards a tower with a Kanji for fire.

"Do you remember… why it is we left… and how it is we finally found each other?" The woman said.

"If I recall it was you who found me, I found you long ago." man laughed.

"Naruto, you wanna get luck tonight or not?" The woman growled.

"Sakura-koishi…" Naruto fake cried.

-7 years before- (End of Naruto part 1)

Naruto sat in a chair as people sat all around him the counsel and there children as he tried to explain to them why he had failed to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke.

"We have come to a decision!" Danzo said standing. "Uzumaki Naruto as you have failed your mission and as such we have lost a valued member of Konoha, you are striped of rank!" He said getting screams from his friends.

"That's Bull shit we all failed why is he the only one who's getting the boot!" Kiba barked at the old War Hawk. His answer was a slap from his mother.

"Silence Kiba you don't know what's going on." She said.

Hyuuga Hinashin stood now and continued. "And since we have received word that you used that _thing_ in your bout, we are sentencing you to expulsion from Konoha."

Shikamaru now stood "That's bull shit! He nearly gets killed and you kick him out!" Shika's father put a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder as the old man had a sad look in his eyes and just shook his head.

Naruto looked at his friends who were all yelling at the counsel now he finally put his hand up and spoke. "I… understand, all of you listen to me… my friends." Everyone silenced and looked at Naruto.

Tsunade who stood with her apprentice Sakura spoke. "Naruto don't!"

"Do you know of Kyuubi the demon that the fourth Hokage _killed_?" He watched as they all shook there heads. "Well how did he do it? Or better yet _could_ he do it? Could a human destroy a demon?" He asked.

Neji shook his head. "The fourth did."

"True but false…" Naruto said as he got confused looks from everyone but Shikamaru. "A human can't kill a Demon especially the Nine Tailed Fox. So the fourth chose another more… reasonable route… he sealed it." Shikamaru went wide eyed followed by Neji as they realized what he was going to say. "…To me…" His friends gasped some looked afraid like Ino and Hinata. Some looked horrified like Sakura. And some were just silent like Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji.

Shikamaru stood. "I see… well so what it's not like you're the Fox."

"Shikaku I would shut that brat of yours if I was you." Said Danzo.

Neji spook next. "Why cause he's telling the truth, I've not known Naruto nearly as long and I can tell he is anything but a demon, I would go as far as to say he actually might be the reverse."

"Neji don't stick up for this Demon!" Hinashin ordered as Neji fell silent.

"I'll leave tonight…" Naruto said.

That night in the Hokage's office.

Sakura was putting a few scrolls in a bag as Tsunade watched. "Sakura are you sure of this?" She asked.

"Hai Tsunade-sama it's my fault he was expelled, I was so blinded by my need for Sasuke that I sent one of my best friends to the hounds, this is the only thing I can do." Sakura said.

"Alright Sakura just be safe, Jiraiya will meet the two of you in a year or so to train you for a few years, he'll bring some medical jutsu scroll with him, and Sakura…" Tsunade said.

"Hai Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said looking at the healer.

"Good luck." She said. Sakura smiled and picked up her pack.

"I might need it." She said walking out of the office.

--

Naruto sat with Jiraiya who had told him the truth of his family, if this was the last time he might see Naruto he was for shit sure going to let the boy know that his family at least loved him.

"Thanks Jiraiya-sama." Naruto said gently.

"Hell geki, I had to let you know, I wouldn't die in peace if I didn't tell you." The pervert said.

"Well I got to go Ero-sennin." Naruto smiled.

"You have you Tou-san's scrolls on the Rasengan and Hiraishin no jutsu." He asked.

"Yeah… see ya." Naruto said leaving for the gate.

--

Naruto reached the gate and turned to take one last look at Konoha. "This is good bye," Naruto said.

"Yeah…" Said a voice scarring Naruto. He turned and saw Sakura behind him a pack on her back.

"Sakura-chan what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto I came to…" Sakura started as Naruto cut her off.

"You didn't have to come see me off Sakura that's very nice of you." He smiled.

"No Naruto I came to join you." She smiled.

"What! Why!?" Naruto said.

"It's my fault you were expelled from Konoha let me at least join you." She pleaded.

"If I said no?" Naruto asked.

"Then I'll just follow you." Sakura said determined.

"Fine… come on." Naruto said.

-End-

Naruto and Sakura now stood at the door to the Hokage's room with a breath Sakura spoke.

"You sure about this Naruto-kun." She asked him.

"Hai Koishi I am." Naruto said knocking on the door.

"Enter." Came Tsunade's booming voice.

"She's drunk…" Naruto sighed.

"Who are you two?" Tsunade asked the hooded figures.

"Come now you can't tell, maybe you're age is finally getting to ya Baa-chan." The Naruto said under his hood.

"What did you call me?!" Tsunade said grabbing him and shaking him, the next thing she saw changed her from a scowling hag to an overly joyful mother. "Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and pulled of his cover to reveal the man who stood 6"5' dressed in a larger form of his post time skip jacket opened with a fish net undershirt, a black and orange pair of Anbu pants and black sandals. "Hey Baa-chan been a while ain't it?"

"And… Sakura-chan?" She said looking at the woman as Sakura pulled of her cloak to reveal the woman now a little taller then Tsunade, she was dressed in a dark orange and red version of her post time skip clothing, and from what Tsunade saw she had filled out nicely with wide hips but was still flat in the breast area.

"Hello Tsunade-sama." Sakura smiled.

"Thank Kami-sama you two are well." She said hugging them.

"Come sit what's happened to you two the last seven years?" She said.

"Well we mostly trained, fought rouge nin, stuff like that." Naruto said.

"And is that all?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura looked at Naruto who shook his head and mouthed and 'ok.'

"Well that's not all Tsunade-sama." Sakura grinned.

"Really what else?" She asked.

"Well… Naruto and I… got married!" Sakura squealed as the two raised there hands to show gold bands.

"Oh… my!" She yelled grabbing the two into another power hug. "When!"

"Around two years ago on Sakura's 18th birthday." Naruto said as he tried to pull out of the vice grip.

"Congratz! Well I guess you want you're birth rites then to start your own little Namikaze clan." Tsunade said with a grin as the two turned red.

"We're holding off on that for the time maybe in a year or so, we want just a bit more freedom." Naruto said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said a male voice from the window.

"Ero-Sennin!" Naruto said hugging Jiraiya as he appeared in the room.

"Hey Geki!" The Toad said to his students son.

"So what's been going on Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nothing… oh I got you two a few gifts." Naruto said putting twelve boxes on the table.

"Are these the…" Jiraiya said as Tsunade pulled out a ring with the kanji tiger on it.

"There all dead." Naruto said.

"And the Biju?" Jiraiya said.

Naruto took out a list. "The name's of the people who took them."

"Can we trust them?" Tsunade asked.

"With our lives Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

"Ok now… what do you do from here?" Tsunade asked.

"We're gonna settle down." Naruto said.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Came a booming voice as Danzo and a few of the other counsel members entered the room.

"Uzumaki Naruto so it was true, to think you were stupid enough to come back." Danzo said.

"Sakura." A man said stepping from the group.

"Tou-san." Sakura said as the white haired man came to view.

"Sakura you're back from training." The man said.

"Tou-san… are you with them?" She asked.

"Of course! This Demon should be executed but it's better to let the Akatsuki deal with him." The man said.

"Well I'd really hate to pull that stick in you're collective ass out but, there all dead." Naruto said with a shit eater grin.

Danzo looked at him and laughed. "A funny joke there demon, but someone like you couldn't kill Pain in a thousand lifetimes."

"Tell that to these six." Naruto said throwing him a bag.

"Kami-sama." Hinashin said as he and the others saw the eyeless heads of the six ways of Pain.

"Hope you don't mind, I destroyed the Rinnengan so nobody could take it." Naruto said.

"You what!" Danzo screamed. "You just fucked yourself big time leave and never return!"

"You cant do that…" Naruto smiled.

"And why not!" The old hawk screamed.

"I fall under an infallible rule of the Shodai is why, the 'Clan Protection Law' if I'm right." Naruto said looking at Tsunade who shook her head.

"What clan do you fall under Uzumaki?" Danzo said.

"Not Uzumaki, Namikaze." Naruto said.

Sakura's father then spoke. "You _dare_ insult us as such! You _dare_ take the name of Minato-sama's clan in vain!?"

"It's no joke Sakuto he is the Yodame's son." Jiraiya said.

"YOU LIE!" Danzo said.

"He doesn't so you know the whole striped of rank and banishment thing, it never happened." Naruto said.

"You think you can become a member of Konoha again after being gone for seven years, that makes you a rounin!" Danzo said.

Hinashin stepped forward and looked at Naruto then smirked. "You do look like you're father boy, welcome back to Konoha Namikaze Naruto." He said turning to leave.

"Hinashin!" Danzo and Sakuto yelled.

"We can do nothing, this village has just had one of its most powerful clans return, and I think not to trifle with the man that could kill the Six ways of Pain and live to tell the tail." The Hyuuga said leaving.

"Dame you Namikaze, dame you and you're dame clan." Danzo said leaving as well.

"Come Sakura!" Sakuto said to his daughter.

"No I'm not." Sakura said standing next to Naruto.

"Come here and get away from that demon!" Sakuto said to his daughter.

"This demon is my Husband!" She yelled.

"Y-you're… YOU!" He screamed pointing at Naruto.

"What is it Haruno." Naruto said with a sigh.

"What did you do to my daughter!?" He said.

"What _did_ I do to you daughter?" He asked.

"Don't give me that!? Release her from you're control!" Sakuto said.

"What control?" Naruto said scratching his head.

"I said release her you basterd spawn!" He yelled.

Sakura suddenly stood in front of her father and with a single flick he was through the wall. "Never call my husband a demon or a basterd spawn again or so help me I shall send you before Kami-sama!" She roared.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her "Koishi you're so hot right now you know that?"

"Later Naruto, I'm gonna walk around right now." Sakura said walking through the hole and spitting on her fathers face. "Fuck you Tou-san." She said walking of.

"Keys?" Naruto said holding out a hand. Tsunade threw him keys on them were the words '52 Leaf Drive' "Thanks."

Naruto stepped through the hole and walked after his wife. As he reached the stairs he saw her looking over the ledge, Naruto closed the distance between them and heared a small hiccup like cry.

"Is that how it was for you all the time?" She asked.

"I told you how it was for me." Naruto sighed and reached out for her as she moved away.

"I… I can't after what my Tou-san called you… I can't stay here…" She said tears in her eyes. "They always see you like a monster! Why do we have to come here! Why don't we move to Suna or Mizu? Why here, why this place, this place that will never see the you that all our friends do?"

Naruto was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Garra asked me the same after the wedding two years ago when I told him about thinking of coming back, he said 'Stay, you and Sakura will be welcome with wide arm's why go back to that place?' now I'll tell you the same thing I told him, Konoha, for all her flaws and problems, is my home there is nowhere else I can feel the same as I feel when I'm here, this is… the only place I feel at home… now it's getting dark lets go home and rest." Naruto finished and wrapped his arms around her as she shook her head and the two walked off.

-52 Leaf Drive-

"Wow…" Naruto and Sakura said as they looked on the house.

The home was a Victorian style home, three stories high in the most noble part of Konoha it stood across from the Uchiha compound and at the end of the street was the Hyuuga Manor and behind it was the largest park in Konoha.

"Our very first home." Naruto said.

"It's so nice." Sakura said.

Naruto all of a sudden smiled and lifted Sakura of her feet. "Shall we my love."

"Naruto…" Sakura said red as a cherry.

"It's customary for a husband to walk his wife trough the fresh hold of there home for the first time." Naruto smiled.

"Oh so we're a customary family now." Sakura joked.

"Why not?" Naruto laughed as he opened the door. "Welcome home Sakura."

Sakura smiled and kissed him. "Feels good to be home."

"Heh you know what else feels good?" Naruto grinned.

"No…" Sakura said.

"I was gonna say dinner but alright." Naruto said.

"Naruto…" Sakura growled.

"Yes?" Naruto grinned.

Sakura smiled and walked to the stairs. "Why don't we have _dinner_ upstairs."

Naruto licked his lips and swiftly snatched her up. "What ever you want Koishi!"

-Hokage's Office-

"I can't beleve it all the Akatsuki are dead." Tsunade said.

"Not all…" Jiraiya said.

"What?" Tsunade asked. "Look there all there… wait a minute."

"You see it now, that one is a Genjutsu." Jiraiya said.

"Then that mean's that he's still alive…" Tsunade said.

-Somewhere inside the Fire Country-

A man in his early thirties was walking with a man in his early twenties and a young girl the three looked similar with black hair and black eyes.

The girl looked up to the older man and smiled. "Otou-san are we going to see Aunt Sakura and Uncle Naruto?"

The man turned to his daughter and smiled. "We are Mitoko-chan."

"Yeah!" She said cheering.

"I just hope they'll be happy to see us don't you Sasuke?" Said the older to the younger.

"Indeed I do Nee-sama." Said the raven haired Uchiha to his older brother.


End file.
